Talk:List of Hetalia: Axis Powers characters
Characters Planned/Not Yet Fully Introduced This is just here for clarification (at the time of this writing) as to what characters have been mentioned or alluded to, but have yet to get any screentime or information. I'll be using the 2ch fan-primer for some simplicity, but with additions of my own from what the Japanese fans forgot to include so far in both descriptions and characters: ◆Original Proposals of Countries （except where ideas are scrapped）※Characters that have appeared in the anime ◆ Characters with a setting but no images: * Vatican: A grandpa. Has very poor relations with the Italy brothers. * Portugal: Has a terrible relationship with Spain. May be a girl (not confirmed) * Northern Ireland, Scotland, and Wales: Elder brothers of England. Strange eyebrows. Yes, I know the "Northern" Ireland thing is strange. We'll see if this is still the case when they're actually introduced. * Ireland: Thick eyebrows. * North Korea: Likes reading and dancing. A quiet type of child that would play musical instruments in the shade. Is in the opposite position of South Korea. * Romania: Has a cat-and-dog relationship with Hungary. * Luxembourg: Finland says "A very elegant person!". * Cyprus: Speaks in the Iris CD. A bland man. * Albania: Fuhihis and crowds the house of Greece. * India: The default setting is a Maharaja-type uncle. But they might come out with a younger feeling. *Singapore: Mentioned as having been designed, but we've yet to see the design. *The rest of the ASEAN 10 (Cambodia, Laos, Brunei, Malaysia, Myanmar, Philippines, and Indonesia): Himaruya wants to work on them, but time will tell when or if we see them. *Mexico: Mentioned in the drama CD adaptation of Lithuania's Out-Sourcing. Himaruya himself seems to have no ideas given yet, but we shall see. *Ethiopia: Mentioned by Himaruya in an early post on Gakuen Hetalia, in name-dropping of characters that were to be in the game. He also has dialogue in the demo, but no face. He's the picked-on one of the class due to the association with Italy. *Libya: Mentioned by Himaruya in the same post, but they do not appear in either the demo or the screenplay. *Cabinda, Guinea-Bissau, Congo (Belgian), Sahara: Also have brief dialogue in the demo like Ethiopia, but no faces. *Ryukyu: Name-dropped in a 2008 Bamboo Thicket post along with Australia. Himaruya said he originally didn't think he'd draw those two characters, but now they're likely to come out. He thinks the two would have very contrasting personalities. Australia has already been planned and drawn Characters with images but no storylines yet: * Czech Republic: May be a little girl with a poor relationship with Liechtenstein. Could also be a mysterious character with a curly hair. * Slovakia: May be an older man. Could also be mysterious with a curly hair. * Netherlands: A macho man, lolicon, and junkie. Has a scar on his forehead. The older brother of Belgium. * ※Belgium: A tall and gentle-mannered woman. The younger sister of Netherlands. Speaks in Shiga dialect. * Cameroon: Has a cross-shaped wound in the back of the head and forehead? A black man. Wears glasses. * Vietnam: A black-haired woman wearing an ao dai. * Thailand: A positive and peaceful youth. * Mongolia: Only an image. A man that wears Mongolian clothing and a hat. * Taiwan: A girl wearing flower ornaments in her hair and a long silly hair. Strong-willed, but her worries will not die. * Australia: A boy with a koala and the same eyebrows as England. More famous than Austria. * TRNC: Appeared in the trading cards. Speaks in the Iris CD. * Monaco: Relaxed and optimistic, but seems to have an elegant feel. Design is tentative, appears as a girl with glasses and a braid. * Saxony: A guy with long blond hair. Appears as one of Holy Roman Empire's guards and with Prussia in a doodle, as well as in a footnote page to the Austrian Succession strip. * Bavaria: A guy with short, spiky blond hair. Appears with Saxony in the footnote page. Characters that appeared with dialogue in a storyline: * ※Bulgaria: A man that beats Italy up with a stick. See page 35 of the first volume of the published manga. * Tibet: A man with the appearance of a monk. See page 3 of "The Story Of China and Teensy Japan". * Moldova: Shown briefly in the second part of the European Economy strip in an omake doodle, bemoaning their bad economy. Due to them being a vague chibi, it's uncertain if we've got a male or a female Moldova here. *Kenya: A female African nation with a ponytail. Appears briefly in the Gakuen Hetalia demo as a chibi head to introduce herself. *Zimbabwe: An African nation with short spiky hair. They also appear as a chibi in the demo, but their gender is uncertain. Japanese fandom seems to favor them being female, sometimes male. The international fans tend to see them as a girl. *Ghana: Appears as a chibi head with dreadlocks. Japanese fandom favors them as a boy, mostly. *Botswana: Appears as a chibi head with a rat tail. They're also speculated to be a boy, but also to be female (as with Ghana). *Uganda: A bald chibi head. May either be a man or a bald woman, but the few fanarts that reference them seem to decide "male". Ancients who have yet to appear in any capacity: *Ancient Greece/Byzantine: Is "Byzantine" in the site timeline and the independent first drama CD, "Ancient Greece" in Greece's profile. *Ancient Egypt: Name-dropped in Egypt's profile. *Magyar/Hun: Mentioned on the Bamboo Thicket blog as "Magyar", but "Hun" in the GakuHeta screenplay. Ceras SanMarina 01:48, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Proposed split More of a brainchild, really, but considering the length of this article, maybe it would be of interest to take characters without articles and move them to a new list called "List of minor Hetalia Axis Powers characters" or some such. This list will not be getting shorter any time soon, but many characters won't be getting articles until they are expanded on (Cameroon, Australia, etc.) Moving them makes navigating this page much easier and gives users an idea of what characters are prominent in the series, or at least ones that have enough information to warrant a page. Also, perhaps link "Animals of Hetalia" to this page as well, and change the name to something like "Creatures of Hetalia", so it may encompass Tony and other beings. Both could be easily linked to from the top of the page as a "See also:" note and would decrease the length of this article. Also, Animals of Hetalia doesn't seem to get much traffic, so this (or at least the latter idea) could help with that problem. Thoughts? Watermint 01:09, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I kind of like the sound of that idea! "Creatures" is a better name theme too. Ceras SanMarina 01:48, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! Also, I'd like to make it clear that a character, once it gets an article, can always be moved back to the main list. It wouldn't be permanent by any means :) Watermint 20:08, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I see you've made a link--I'll go ahead and create the page, then. I already created a rough draft, so all I need to do is change the fonts and links. Thanks again! Watermint 00:08, April 15, 2010 (UTC) No problem! I hope Lilly will find it easier to navigate too. And if Asia3 is indeed a badly-drawn Vietnam rough, she can always be taken off if that's confirmed. There are so many characters that have yet to really do much, whether they have a face or not. I wonder if volume 3 will bring anything for some of them, or even new and unexpected nation characters...Ceras SanMarina 01:11, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed. I do hope volume 3 brings some new light to some of these characters, too. I'm sure that the more recently revealed ones (Australia, Monaco, possibley Asia3) will be included, as well as some new ones that Himaruya wants to be a surprise. However, I really want some more on lesser-used characters from awhile ago, as well as Belgium and the Netherlands. For some reason, I hope to see more of Moldova and Bulgaria. Bulgaria just seems like he'd be a fun character, and Moldova intrigues me; I'd like to see him as a recurring character with economy issues xD. Those two are also the strange ones in that usually a character doesn't appear in a strip and randomly dissappear from the series, especially in the case of Bulgaria, who was there pretty early on. Watermint 01:20, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Canada and Misc? Canada was an Allied Power, right? Why is he listed under "other nations", and, if there's already an "Other nations" heading, why is there also a "Miscellaneous"? I'm just bringing this up because I'm going to re-write those parts. If anyone has a complaint, please feel free to revoke the changes. Is Sealand really adopted to Sweden? In characters page, Sealand is describes as he is adopted to Sweden and calls him "Papa". Sealand was actually on sale at Inetenet auction, and Swedish company bid for it, which was not accepted. This story was written in comic strip "シーランドくんと" on line. He is not adopted to Sweden actually. The latest characters introduction on Chikurin blog by Himaruya, it is said Sealand feels uneasy being nearly adopted to Sweden. This shows Sealand is not adopted at all even in Hetalia universe. Anyway, real world always reflects to Hetalia world. Some fans confuse official Hetalia world to fandom. Sealand is not sold. He stands alone now, and for the time being. Though Sealand feels familiar to Sweden as a Papa. Mools 05:10, August 26, 2010 (UTC)Mools I double checked "Sealand &!" and also "The Creation of Dambolis" comic strips and I'm here to clearly say that: *It was true that Sea-kun was put up on auction in one of Sweden's website but the Prince of Sealand declined it. *Since Sea-kun is a small country, he would need someone to help him out so you can say that Sweden (and Finland?) take care of him. *Sea-kun never called Sweden 'papa' or maybe I just don't remember (´д｀;) *Himaruya-sensei must have just changed the fact that "Sea-kun does not belong to Sweden" to "It will be nice to have Sealand as the adopted child of Sweden and Finland. \(ΘㅂΘ)" *Fan-works usually draw Sea-kun, Finland, and Sweden together but those are only fan-works. NiyoRiyo 06:26, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Hello, NiyoRiyo! Your message is very clear. (^▽^) I just remember "Dambolis". And I find another 'family like scene' in "シーランド君ですよ！", Sealand and Sweden are laughing and playing with Hana-tamago. But it was all in England's dream. Himaruya has written them only while Sealand was on sale by his thought "it will be nice to be an adopted child of Sweden." After the auction got broken off, he never write works like that. In the last Christmas strip Sealand was spending Christmas at home land just with the only one guard soldier. And I saw the latest comment on the new character introduction this August on the official site as I wrote above. Himaruya knows that Sealand is not possesed by anyone, even Sweden any more. Mools 07:56, August 26, 2010 (UTC)Mools Chiming in here! It wouldn't surprise me if the sequence you say is a dream got mistranslated as being actual, if it has been that would surprising yet not too (the translations of some strips are kind of inconsistent, Tokyopop's digitized version of the manga made some sense out of a few translated volume 1 strips that confused me before). I believe the "Papa" thing comes from a line in the Canada strips where Sealand mentions that his "papa" spent time working on his ahoge. They just kind of put two and two together from that, Dambolis, and that Sealand and Sweden strip, I guess, and it spread. It's good to have someone that's knowledgeable about the context of that sequence, it wasn't really the wiki's intention to mislead fans so much XD:. I did notice that he changed things up a bit too, I wonder if this is part of why the whole Sweden and Latvia section of the original Sealand strips didn't get reprinted in volume 1 (it'd still be nice to see some of it animated though). I noticed that volume 3's Sealand story claims that it takes place right after the meeting with Lithuania, which would kind of mean the Sweden and meeting Latvia bits got rendered moot. Thank you so much and I'm sorry if there were any problems! Ceras SanMarina 14:08, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Original character profiles (for profile gallery/comparison page or whatnot!) I can't remember which blog post of mine had all the links to the different versions of Himaruya's chibis over time, but I'll be dumping the link shortcuts for the original profiles from '07 in case we need them, especially if we want to compare versions of the profile cards when he does more new ones. They each go after the "himaruya" in the URL. */hetaria/kokki/itari.jpg (North Italy) */hetaria/kokki/mitari.jpg (South Italy) */hetaria/kokki/dt.jpg (Germany) */hetaria/kokki/nihon.jpg (Japan) */hetaria/kokki/am.jpg (USA) */hetaria/kokki/ig.jpg (UK) */hetaria/kokki/hr.jpg (France) */hetaria/kokki/rs.jpg (Russia) */hetaria/kokki/cn.jpg (China) */hetaria/kokki/ost2.jpg (Austria) */hetaria/kokki/hun.jpg (Hungary) */hetaria/kokki/sws.jpg (Switzerland) */hetaria/kokki/sp.jpg (Spain) */hetaria/kokki/fim.jpg (Finland) */hetaria/kokki/sw.jpg (Sweden) */hetaria/kokki/po.jpg (Poland) */hetaria/kokki/rt.jpg (Lithuania) */hetaria/kokki/rat.jpg (Latvia) */hetaria/kokki/est.jpg (Estonia) */hetaria/kokki/kan.jpg (South Korea) */hetaria/kokki/ej.jpg (Egypt) */hetaria/kokki/gr.jpg (Greece And then the Allies '06 profiles if needed for further comparison, China's is already uploaded for an example of the Kuomintang usage in it: */hetaria/amekou.jpg */hetaria/igi.jpg */hetaria/hura.jpg */hetaria/rosi.jpg Perhaps the profiles could go into an art evolution study page or something, not sure. I'll get the Axis '06 profile caps from DougaBBS again if they're needed. Ceras SanMarina 07:25, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :I think it might be a good idea to compare each set of character profiles. (We can create subsections to the "Character Card Gallery" heading - "2006 Profiles", "2007 Profiles", "2010 Profiles") I dunno, maybe they should stay on the character page (for now?) Unless the gallery gets too bulky? :/ FH14 11:05, August 28, 2010 (EST) Sudden merging? Why did all of the Hetalia articles get merged together? I thought the old format where each character had a page was good; then there was more information. I don't really like this new format...why was it changed? The Three Friends Will Always Live On 14:30, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Because this place is being reformatted. This has been advertised for nearly a month and half and the discussion itself has been in place since March. This shouldn't be new news to you. Please use these blog links to familiarize yourself with the situation. http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Icelilly/(IMPORTANT)_Hetalia_Archives_has_moved! http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:FH14/Repurposing_this_Wiki http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:FH14/Moving_Forward 17:12, June 4, 2011 (UTC) I have to agree with Three Friends Will Always Live On, this is a wiki. Meaning individual pages for each character. The grouping of every character is what Wikipedia is for. Regardless of reformatting it should have stayed the same. AprilBeiFong aka Lyric 10:14, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I am still confused. All the character pages were merged because they want to focus on fandom? But isn't it still a wiki? Like a source of information? Can't it have both, or is it too much work to maintain both aspects of the website? 02:48, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Wrong category Poland is in Easter Europe. xStarcandy 16:30, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Romania Sorry that this is only about one nation, but now that Romania's an official character is there going to be an update on his profile? He's shown up in a few comic strips (though I'm not sure if all are the original Hetalia strips), tons of fanart, and there's already people cosplaying him! :O This isn't my website, so I won't mess with the character profiles but I really hope Romania will get some more attention now! ^_^ I know there isn't too much information given about his personality or background history, but I've found a lot of fan implied background. . . a lot of which make perfect sense! ^_^; 06:43, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Organizing Character Page Is is possible that we can create new pages for characters? Like a format of "Major Characters" that include the Axis and the Allies, then subcatogorized into the specific group member. Then we have Minor Characters on a seperate page but add like "see page Main Characters" at the top of the minor characters' page. OR we could have like say for example in this way of subcatogorizing: China